The Silver-Twist of Fate
by GBAboy313
Summary: Fate truly is a funny thing. When four people are in the right place at the right time, a bond stronger than anything is formed. One that shall intertwine their paths and create something new. Rated M for safety. *Currently on hiatus for now. Will resume in mid to late 2021*
1. The Day Change Began

The Silver-Twist of Fate

**This file was made on 3/6/2020. **

**To anyone who follows Seals of Fate. I am not abandoning it, I'm still working on chapter 7, and I am half way done with writing it. I'm also in the process of making edits to previous chapters. I wrote this as a way to deal with the writer's block that was plaguing me in the process for writing that chapter. This is meant to be just another project. But I will say that if you're expecting the next chapter soon, then it will be. I won't give a date but it will be soon.**

**Well this ought to be interesting. If you are one of my viewers from Seals of Fate then you know the speech that I gave at the start of the first chapter. For those who aren't, I'll summarize and alter for this one appropriately: A timeline is a series of events. To change one thing can disrupt everything and possibly create a whole new series of events through the butterfly effect. Sometimes the consequence of changing something can be something small that snowballs into a major change that lights a massive inferno, and other times it fizzles anti-climactically. We go to the world of Huntsman and Huntresses who bravely fight against threats like the Creatures of Grimm and other forces who would see humanity burn or be conquered. We go to the dream of a young one aspiring to join the ranks of Huntsman and Huntresses who change has touched and will see the course of their life altered, not too dissimilar to what fate had already planned, but different, none the less. **

Chapter 1

The Day Change Began

Haze

That was the state of the vision that filled a young one's mind within a dream.

Then two glowing figures appeared in the haze, but the viewer was unable to make out any features on the two other than one possessed deer antlers and glowed a golden color that seemed to be full of life and light while the other possessed ram horns and glowed purple that seemed to radiate darkness and destruction.

The being of light spoke.

**So brother, we are in agreement that our masterpiece should be allowed to be returned to the planet we created?**

The being of darkness responded

**Indeed brother, we are in agreement there. I will state that I do not believe that they will be able to overcome their divide, but I wish to be proven wrong. The foolish girl Salem showed us that man could be united by the right cause and manipulation, using their greed. I wish to see if your theory for true peace and unity could be born amongst them before we are summoned to return and judge them.**

The first one nodded before he gave his own response.

**Your doubts are warranted. But with so many things that shall be after them: the destructive spawn that you birthed before them, the girl who has become one of their number and will join the hunt undoubtedly, and the few among them who decide to tear apart the others and wreak havoc; they will require some final aid before we leave them until final judgement. Shall we do it how we came to create our masterpiece?**

The being of darkness agreed.

**Of course. **

The being of light responded

**Good. I shall a select few among the old ones who did not join the girl to be brought back with their memories intact and bestow upon them great power to strike down your spawn. A power that shall pass down from parent to child.**

The being of darkness responded.

**I find that acceptable. I shall allow the power that our masterpiece once held to be restored in a limited form. A mineral much like what they built great structures from. As long as they are willing to work to harvest it and innovate to improve how they use it, a fraction of the old power shall be available to them and they shall never deplete all of it.**

The being of light spoke again.

**Now we must work together for these final gifts, I propose the first be that we create a subsect of our masterpiece who shall be given some of the traits of my earlier creations, to better the whole's chances.**

The being of darkness nodded in agreement before proposing his cooperative gift.

**My spawn have an immortal champion of despair, darkness, destruction, and disunity in the form of Salem who has joined them. For our masterpiece to stand a ghost of a chance, they shall need a champion of hope, of light, of creation, and of unity. I suggest we make him mortal but reincarnating, with each death his soul passes to a new body until judgement comes. And I propose we make it the knight known as Ozma, if he chooses to accept of course.**

The being of light stood contemplating before responding

**I find it regrettable that we must thrust this decision and curse upon him should he agree to it, but if this undertaking is to stand a chance, then his skill shall be needed. So are we in agreement? **

The being of darkness nodded, but said nothing else, feeling that nothing else was needed to be said.

**Then let us begin. We have much work to do before we disappear from this world entirely for a time.**

This dream plagued a young one's mind until the haze finally clouded it all over and it was over

Xxx

Finally a young black and red haired girl with silver eyes, named Ruby Rose, woke up from the dream, covered in sweat.

This dream had been occurring infrequently ever since she had massacred a large pack of Beowulf Grimm, creatures of destruction, lurking in the forest near by her mother's grave after visiting it 2 months ago.

This had been the third time she had the dream, but this was the first time she was able to discern this much.

The young huntress in training looked towards the necklace that her mother had passed down to her before she vanished on a mission.

The necklace had a strange Dust crystal attached to it and Ruby had tried every form of Dust catalyzation that she could access in order to produce a reaction from the strange specimen and the 20 others that hadn't been turned into a necklace and none of them had produced any reaction.

Her father told her that they were a gift to Summer Rose from an old friend that had the two had known back during their days at Beacon Academy as part of Team STRQ.

The thought of Beacon brought a frown to her face as she began to think about the newest development in her life related to Beacon, her big sister Yang Xiao-Long had been accepted and was due to move to campus within the next few days.

Two years age difference meant that the only person she was sure understood her was about to be gone from her everyday life for a while.

Yang was probably grateful that the club owner whose building she started a brawl in decided not to press charges, otherwise her acceptance would probably be in massive danger of being rejected.

Ruby sighed before she laid her head back onto her pillow and allowed her thoughts to wander.

Eventually she decided to take a visit to Vale, the city nearby Beacon, for a few days until Yang was.

'_Maybe something will happen that will make everything better.'_

Ruby shook her head at that thought

'_Yeah right, like something like that could happen. But maybe it could take my mind off everything for a few days.'_

Then the young huntress in training drifted off, her unwaking mind no longer plague by visions of the two figures and thoughts of what they could mean.

Xxx

_The capital of the kingdom of Vale,_

_The city of Vale_

_Several hours later_

Well apparently the thought that drove her to come here had been full of crap.

Nothing but more reminders.

Eventually she wandered over to her favorite shop in town: the Dust Till Dawn, a store that primarily sold Dust crystals and Dust powder used for custom munitions cartridges among some other things.

The silver-eyed girl looked around the store and noticed a couple there, most likely good friends, talking in a corner.

The taller of the two was male with black hair with a pink highlight, with his hair tied into a long pony tail like braid. He seemed to be quiet and was trying to keep his friend from causing too much commotion.

The shorter of the two was female and had orange hair, with what looked to be a grenade launcher attached to her back. She could be heard half way across the store and talked kind of fast.

Ruby eventually heard one of them say that they were due to be at Beacon in a few days for initiation, which meant they were first years and going to be part of the same class as Yang.

Ruby had managed to push pass some of her mounting fear and insecurity, but hearing that brought it back.

Ruby wandered over to the side of the store where the magazines were kept, maybe there would be a weapon magazine that would give her an idea for Crescent Rose, her Scythe and Sniper Rifle hybrid weapon, should an upgrade be needed or a Dust Research that would have a new Catalyzing method to test on those strange crystals Ruby possessed.

The young reaper picked up an issue of a weapons magazine and pulled out her headphones and music player. She was just about to hit play when a voice from behind her got her attention.

"Hey excuse me, could you possibly help me?" Ruby quickly turned around to see the source of the voice.

The source of the voice turned out to be a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark hoodie under basic armor with a sheathed sword at his belt. The handle of the sword appeared to have a compartmental slot that must have been for enhancing the blade with dust crystals. That was an unusual weapon design choice for a weapon nowadays but if it was an old weapon from back when that design style would have been popular then it would make sense, and the weapon definitely looked old and in rather excellent condition considering its apparent age.

Ruby finally responded: "Y-yeah, what are you looking for?"

The Blonde boy responded: "I'm looking for the Dust crystals, and I'm new around here and have no idea what I'm doing."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah I know where they are. Don't worry, I think everyone has been in that spot once or twice."

Blondie nodded and began grabbing up crystals and storing them in a case to be paid for. "Thanks for the help. I'm Jaune Arc, by the way. It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it."

Ruby quirked up an eyebrow in response to his claim, she could believe the first three but found the fourth one a tad bit unbelievable, before responding: "Do they really?"

Jaune's previous confidence melted away but he tried to salvage it: "Well no, at least none that I have met so far."

Ruby giggled slightly: "Well I like it somewhat, I'm Ruby Rose."

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie!" a new voice added.

Jaune and Ruby both jumped at the intruder who Ruby recognized as the shorter of the two who she noticed when she entered the store. But before either could respond, a tired voice spoke.

"Nora, don't jump in to conversations that you're not a part of and in a conversation with strangers." The boy said.

The girl who was identified as Nora giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Ren. Just thought I would introduce myself considering they were."

Had this girl been eavesdropping on them? And if so, for how long?

The boy who Nora called Ren just shrugged and sighed before responding. "I apologize for Nora, she usually means well but she tends to act before she thinks. I'm Lie Ren."

Ruby was confused, his friend called him by his last name. Why?

Before she vocalized it, Jaune asked: "Why did Nora refer to you by your last name if your first name is Lie?"

Ren responded: "I told her that my name was Lie years ago when we met, but she chose to call me Ren. It got to the point that I started introducing myself as Ren rather than Lie, and honestly, which name do you think comes to mind easier: Lie or Ren?"

Jaune and Ruby both admitted the point behind the logic

With that question answered Ruby and Jaune introduced themselves to the odd duo.

The conversation continued with the new contributors until Nora decided to ask something.

"Hey, are either of you getting ready to attend Beacon as part of the newest class? Me and Ren are and it would be awesome if you two were as well." The orange haired girl declared.

Jaune answered first while Ruby dealt with the pit in her stomach opening back up. "Yes actually. I was here to pick up some Dust crystals for later. What about you Ruby?"

Ruby sighed before answering: "No, I'm not. I've still got two years at Signal before I can apply to one of the four higher Academies. I was just here to take my mind off somethings."

Nora responded first: "Well that sucks. I was looking forward to seeing you there. Maybe something will happen and you can join this year's class."

Ruby shook her head. "No if it was going to happen, it would have happened already."

The conversation continue after that with Nora trying to remove the sadness she accidentally brought into it.

However the conversation was disrupted by something happening.

"Hey kids! Hands where I can see 'em!"

All four of them turned to see four thugs wearing suits and red sunglasses with pistols on them and with red katana drawn for some and axes for others.

Nora responded. "Are you kidding me? You see four kids in a store minding their own business and your first instinct is to walk to them and threaten them. What are you trying to do rob the place?"

The thugs responded "Yes!"

The four kids looked at each other before quickly drawing their weapons and subduing the thugs.

Ruby quickly pulled Crescent Rose's storage mode off her belt and quickly unfolded it into its scythe form.

Nora's grenade launcher had its handle unfold into longer straight handle, revealing it to be a hammer.

Jaune drew his sword, confirming Ruby assumption about its age but it still appeared to be sharp and usable, showing that it had been maintained well enough. He also grabbed the sheath and attached it to his other arm at the wrist and pressed a button, causing flaps to unfold out and extend into a shield.

Ren pulled two presumably automatic pistols with blades attached to them out of his incredibly tight sleeves.

Eventually more thugs showed up and they were dealt with just as easily.

They rushed to the front of the store and saw a man dressed far differently from the rest, with a white jacket and a bowler hat, bright orange hair, and holding a decorated cane.

"Well you were with every cent I paid to hire you. Truly you were." He mumbled under his breath before he turned and exited onto the street.

Ren quickly addressed the shop owner: "Do you need one of us to stay while authorities come?"

The man quickly shook his head and the four chased after the man who was standing around waiting for them.

The thief shouted: "Sorry 'bout this kids but I have got orders to rob places like this of any Dust and Dust crystals I can carry. You can turn around and walk away and we'll be good or we can do this the hard way? So which will it be, Red, Blondie, Slim, Shorty?"

The four kids look at each other and knew exactly what to do.

They rushed him as fast they could and a melee began.

A durable weighted cane against a scythe, a sword, a pair of bladed automatic pistols, and a large hammer.

Slashes from the bladed weapons and massive swings from the hammer were countered by the cane wielding thief with blunt force.

Even explosive rounds fired by the cane was countered by the students.

Neither side would give but eventually the scales were tipped by the arrival of a new combatant entering the fray.

The thief recognized her: "Shit, just my luck. Goodwitch was in the neighborhood."

The newly identified Huntress known as Goodwitch said softly but with recognizable power and authority: "I suggest you come in quietly and maybe you won't spend the rest of your life behind bars, Roman."

The thief identified as Roman merely shook his head: "Sorry Glynda, but I've got incentive to stay out. I know when to fight and when to run and right now, its running time. NEO! NOW!"

A second thief dropped down onto the street, she was wearing a similar outfit as Roman modified to be distinctively feminine. She held a parasol instead of a cane and had two hair colors: brown and pink and the same for her eyes but inverted on which side from her hair. She gave a mocking bow and a smile that was filled with dangerous and bloodthirsty glee.

Ruby quickly used the scope on her scythe to line up a shot to kneecap the new combatant and fired, but when the shot connected both thieves shattered like they were made of glass.

No sign of either thief was found.

Xxx

The woman identified as Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon Academy, had taken the four kids to a holding room.

She gave them a stern lecture about the consequences of their actions.

She stated that had disciplining them been up to her she would have given them a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist.

Ruby had a feeling she was being completely serious.

However she also mentioned that some people wish to talk to the group and left the room.

A few minutes later, two men came walking in.

One of them was a man that Ruby and the rest recognized almost instantly: Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster at Beacon Academy.

The other one was someone that they didn't recognize. A tall tanned man with relatively short hair colored so darkly purple that it may have been mistaken for black and eyes that were also colored purple but almost seemed to glow.

The stranger spoke first and smiled: "Well, little red and black with Silver eyes here is someone who I don't need to tell me who she is for me to know exactly who she is. You're Ruby Rose, Daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao-Long. Am I right?"

Ruby took a few seconds to find the right words: "Y-yes. Who are you and how do you know that?"

The man just kept grinning: "Let's answer how first then who. Well you look like a carbon copy of your mom, with shorter hair of course. You have silver eyes, which are an exceptionally rare trait that is passed down from parent to child regardless of the other parent's eye color, and Summer was one of the last people, if not the last person alive who possessed it. I know they were married because I was invited to the wedding, but was unable to attend due to circumstances. But most of all, that necklace you're wearing, with the black Dust crystal, I gave it and about 20 other crystals like it to Summer when she won the final round of the Vytal Festival Tournament as commemoration for her victory. And my name is Tyriant Blackshadow, I was a friend of your parents back in the day."

"Oh, well nice to meet you." Ruby responded trying to process the entirety of the spiel that was spoken a little too fast for her tastes.

Ozpin chuckled at Tyriant's antics and the effect it had on Ruby.

"And it would appear that Miss Rose here has taken her mother's sniper rifle based weapon and merged it with a scythe weapon used by a particular old friend, a dusty old crow." Ozpin added.

Ruby nodded at that: "Uncle Qrow was one of my teachers, though I didn't really listen when he said I should have designed the alternate melee mode after something better for extreme close range encounters against opponents who could use a scythe's weakness against me."

Ozpin nodded: "A mistake perhaps, but with the right training and skills one that can be easily overcome. Though I'm afraid we didn't come here to talk about weapons and their designs as well as the mistakes found in them."

Tyriant nodded: "We also pulled information about you three as well. Nora Valkyrie: location or village of origin unknown but scored extremely well on the exams used to test the potential of Higher Academy applicants from outside kingdoms and/or didn't attend one of the lower academies: like Signal in Patch or Sanctum over in Argus. She set some of the highest known scores in the last 30 years for the exams that tested physical strength. Lie Ren, location of origin: Oniyuri. Last known survivor of the village as well as the influential Ren family who was one of the heads of the initiative. Village was destroyed about 10 years ago by a Grimm attack led by the infamous Mistral Apex Hunter, a rather young Nuckelavee Grimm from a type of Grimm that is known for their extreme intelligence that grows far faster than their strength when compare to other Grimm. The Hunter is a particularly infamous specimen of its kind in thanks for its intelligence having developed to the point that it no longer requires large enough quantities of negativity to attack settlements. You also did rather well across most of the exams just like Nora did."

Then the man turned to Jaune: "Jaune Arc here is from a port town called Reflectment which lies on the rather large bay between the Kingdoms of Vale and Mistral. One of the lower academies, Refractment Academy is there and Beacon received a transcript for Jaune from the institution. But we noticed, thanks to scrutiny due to tonight's incident, _thank the Brothers_, that it bared much similarity to an older student's transcript and thus we inquired the headmaster about it who said you had never attended, but he did share that you helped dealt with the Grimm when they attacked as well as the occasional bandit."

Jaune's face dropped at hearing that and asked "Does this mean I'm rejected?"

Tyriant looked at Ozpin and asked "Do you want me to tell him or do you want to do it?"

Ozpin smirked "I think I will take this one and the next one. No Mr. Arc you are not rejected, you have been accepted. This just means that additional classes will have to be set up to get you into the skill level that would be acceptable. Either Tyriant here or Glynda or someone will be working with you to get you there. Not many people these days are willing to do the right thing simply for the reason that it is the right thing to do, but I believe that you have demonstrated that you are more than willing to do it."

Jaune looked almost overwhelmed with joy.

Ozpin continued this time focused on Ruby. "Which brings us around to you Miss Rose, you have demonstrated something similar to what Mr. Arc was praised for. I know Qrow Branwen very personally and he does talk about you with considerable praise and criticism, both positive and negative. He mentioned that you were two years out from attending Beacon, but the level of combat mastery you have demonstrated tonight as well as well as your transcripts from Signal, that were provided after tonight's incident, have proven that you have met the base requirements of Beacon. A Semester of sessions with a specialized teacher for these kind of students would have the missing gap in your education filled. Now I have a question for all four of you, do you know who I am?"

The four responded as one: "You're Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin smirked in amusement: "Hello."

The four responded with various greetings: a simple "Hi." was Ruby's response.

Ozpin reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Ruby. "Open it." He said in a soft voice.

Ruby did as she was told and found a formal letter in it which she began reading.

Then her eyes went wide and tears began to form as she realized what it was.

"What is it?" "Is it good?" "Come on, what does it say?" the other three kids asked.

Ruby responded, tears rolling down her cheeks: "It's an acceptance letter to Beacon addressed to me."

Ozpin smiled and asked: "Would you like to attend my school?"

Ruby answered: "Yes, very much so."

Ozpin smile grew just a smidge and he responded: "Very well then. Beacon shall be honored to have you. Tyriant, have our primary concern with Mr. Arc taken care of. Afterwards, get a transport to Patch for Miss Rose so she can gather what she needs. I'll have Glynda add her to the roster. I expect to see the rest of you in a few days at Beacon Academy for the orientation."

Tyriant's smile was joined by an almost half-hearted salute, almost because there was too much enthusiasm in it to be anything but. "You got it, boss."

This was one of the best nights of Ruby's life.

'_Maybe that thought hadn't been so full of crap after all.' _

Xxx

Beacon Academy

3 days later

Ruby laid her head down her pillow in the large room that the first year students were using for a sleep area until the teams were established.

Some students, specifically ones Ruby had pegged for troublemakers, were on their best behavior, especially after Tyriant Blackshadow announced that for tonight, any infraction of Beacon's Zero Tolerance policy would result in immediate expulsion and banning from the higher academies.

She had already met back up Jaune, Nora, and Ren.

Though she remembered that Jaune looked a little queasy at the start of the ride on the airship, but thankfully Mr. Blackshadow showed up with a motion sickness pill and a glass of water.

It was almost like the man knew where he was needed and when, with exactly what he needed to solve the problem.

Yang had introduced herself to her little sister's new friends. When they asked who she was, and then found out, they all remarked that they found it hard to believe.

Though when Ruby had found out who was among their class mates, she did find out that both Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos were among them.

Weiss was impossible to not know of in passing when it came to Dust, thanks to her family's monopoly of the mining of.

Pyrrha was known for being a champion at fighting tournaments for the lower academies, representing Sanctum Academy in Argus. She was hailed as one of the greatest prodigies to ever emerge from any of the lower academies.

Though Ruby did spy a lone girl in black sitting in a corner with a candle reading a book. She did notice the bow she was wearing on her head and found it a tad bit odd to be wearing right before bed. Ruby just dismissed it as a dressing quirk, nothing she could judge, running around in a red hood.

Though she had to admit that Jaune's onesie was a little funny and a little adorable.

Though she looked at Yang who was savoring the opportunity to savor the eye-candy, both the boys and girls, while giving some of her own.

"What ya doin'?" Yang asked.

"Trying to sleep." Ruby replied.

"What? Why? There is so much to do and enjoy right now." Yang said. Ruby turned her eyes toward her half-sister and noticed the impish smirk on her lips, Yang was teasing her.

"Because initiation is tomorrow and I don't want to wake up feeling like crap and get torn apart in whatever we will be doing, and you just know there is going to be Grimm there." Ruby retorted.

Yang lost the smile before responding: "Yeah, yeah I hear ya. Though I don't think that they will be throwing us into anything to dangerous."

Ruby looked over at her: "Famous last words."

Yang neutral expression dropped to a complete frown: "Ah Shit."

Ruby smiled slightly: "You said it not me."

Yang smirked slightly before responding: "You're the worst when you decide to start poking fun at people."

Ruby's smile widened slightly: "I know. You wouldn't have me any other way. Good night Yang."

Yang smile turned gentle before laying her head down: "No I wouldn't. Good night Ruby."

The two sisters drifted off to sleep.

Unaware of the dangers they would be facing tomorrow.

Xxx

Undisclosed location

The scientist work hard as he reviewed the notes on the formula.

The newest concoction seemed to work far better than anticipated. Subjects exposed to it by injection developed far more promisingly than previous attempts.

He looked at the test subject labeled 2478. It was moderately big and strong and had developed quite the intelligence from its time in the world. But the injection made it even greater than it any other previous test subject of its kind. And tests showed that had it encountered any specimen of its kind that was not injected with the formula, then they would automatically default to it as their alpha, even other pack alphas.

Every last possible variable and development was document and recorded to ensure that the results could be recreated.

But now the subject required a test to determine it viability.

And the scientist knew just the place to deploy the subject.

The cliff side Emerald Forest outside of Beacon, where the academy held initiation.

Surely the students would serve as a worthy test for its capabilities.

"Test Subject Deploying Unit 242, take Test Subject 2478 to the Emerald Forest and then pull back to a safe distance. Observe and record the Test Subject and then await further orders."

The robot acknowledge in Morse code through a light next to its eye before deploying.

The scientist laughed, those fools who tried to denounce him as a mad man would now pay the price once testing was complete.

Then these Freaks of Nature would achieve an evolutionary perfection that humanity was incapable of.

End Chapter 1

**Well that was the first chapter. It was completed on 3/9/2020.**

**I have not decided fully on if I'm going to keep up with writing this fic. It falls to second priority to Seals of Fate.**

**At most it will probably be sandwiched between chapters of Seals of Fate.**

**Anyways, I hope my writing was well enough. I hope I didn't butcher anything too badly. I don't have siblings so writing the interaction between them is a little hard.**

**I think I gave enough hints in the last segment to tell you all who it is. If not, then more hints will be dropped next chapter.**

**Anyways, I've got to get back to Seals of Fate. If you like it then leave a review, tell me what you did and didn't like, and how I can improve.**

**Change Log (3/10/2020): First off, shout outs to RiggyMinus for the first review on this Fic. Second off, I heard ya and I have made the appropriate changes. I thought that Lie was Ren's Family name due in part to the facts that he is always referred to as Ren, he is from the Mistral region which draws heavily from Far East (and Greece and Rome with Pyrrha) for theming, and his general Chinese theming and use of the folktale of Hua Mulan for a basis. So in my defense, it would make sense for Ren to have a traditional eastern naming scheme, with family name first and then given name. Although I will admit that I'm half convinced that it was originally planned to be that way before Monty Oum passed away. I also fixed some small stuff and fixed a flub where I called Oniyuri "Kuroyuri." Anyways, just thought I would point it out. I have started work on the next chapter for this Fic, but I have obligations to Seals of Fate Chapter 7 before this Fic's Chapter 2.**

**Until next time:**

**SEE YA LATER!**


	2. Emerald Forest Chaos

The Silver-Twist of Fate

**So back once again.**

**I began writing this on 3/10/2020 at 12:10 AM! Insomnia mixed with writer's block for my main story and Spring Break is not a good combination. **

**I hope to have this done before the end of the week. I'll say latter whether I managed it or not.**

**I don't know how punch drunk this first this first this first section is will be.**

**I didn't mean that section to be that punch drunk but I'm keeping it, DAMMIT!**

**Now onto the chapter, I'll fix the punch drunk text past here.**

Chapter 2

Emerald Forest Chaos

Ozpin walked the halls of the school, drinking the beverage he had poured into his cup.

He had always been an early riser in every part of his life, once he had a chance to properly acclimate to the circumstances he had been given.

Some of the students had already woken up and gotten dressed. Ms. Rose and Ms. Valkyrie were the ones who stood out the most. Ms. Rose seemed to be on edge due to nerves and the headmaster certainly couldn't blame such nervousness considering the initiation's circumstances. Ms. Valkyrie was running around on pure energy and he noticed that the girl was in the middle of rousing Mr. Ren.

He started moving towards another part of the building and found Tyriant leaning on a balcony railing, looking contemplative.

"Should I be worried and attempt to talk you down while having silently having Glynda get a clean-up crew on standby?" Ozpin said to the purple haired man.

The man chuckled before turning to face the professor: "No, that won't be necessary. I just woke up early enough to see the sunrise and decided to go view it from here."

Ozpin smirked. "That is a pretty good reason. No matter where you live, the dawn is always nice to look at, just as much as the twilight and sunset. Though I can tell something is bothering you."

Tyriant pulled out a water bottle and took a drink before he gave a response: "Yeah, you're completely right on both accounts. I have a bad feeling about today. It almost feels like something is just waiting for the right circumstances for it to go absolutely fucking wrong."

Ozpin sighed: "I know that feeling all too well, and I feel it even now as well. Like a threat we are not directly aware of but can sense its intent, has begun making its move."

"Good. It means that it isn't just my nerves deciding to put me completely on edge." A new voice added.

Ozpin and Tyriant both turned to see the familiar face of Glynda Goodwitch standing nearby.

Tyriant smiled before he made a comment towards her: "Ah yes, Glynda, I thought I heard someone lurking around nearby. I had a joke ready but this atmosphere has really put me into mood where it doesn't feel right to say at all and removes my desire to tell it completely." He paused for a moment and took out a flask of liquid courage before taking a swig of it and then continued: "I very much don't like it, dammit."

Glynda smiled slightly before responding: "By the Brothers, it's an actual miracle. Tyriant shutting up and not making a joke about something. I don't know if I should be happy and grateful for such an occurrence, or terrified for the most definite confirmation of my worst fears."

Tyriant's smile widened: "My god, was that a joke? I'm almost scared of what might happen then. _Almost. _Though seriously, if I start having a serious conversation seemingly with myself or something just behind my shoulder that it looks as though only I can see, then it is time to get the brown pants on. But we all agree that this feels too much like an ill omen. Cause you know what they say, once is pure happenstance, twice is just a coincidence, but three times is a direct threat against you."

The other two nodded while Ozpin spoke: "Yes, we are in agreement there. We will take a few additional measures to ensure safety of the students."

Glynda nodded: "As you wish, Professor."

Tyriant nodded as well with his smile dropping: "You got it, Boss."

And so the three began plotting measure to take against a threat that they all felt as if it were coming.

Xxx

Ruby felt anxious as she walked away from the locker that she was using to contain her gear.

She got up feeling great, which was no surprise because she was a morning person as long as she got up at the right time.

But she was anxious due to just how great she felt this morning, especially considering that she was getting ready to, presumably, be dumped into a Grimm infested environment and figure out the objective given to them. They could do it far more safely by using droids and robots in place of Grimm, but considering the cost of those measures, it would be far more budget friendly to use the Grimm infested wilderness.

But she could not shake the feeling that the students were about to be thrown into a, as both Yang and Uncle Qrow would put it, a massive cluster fuck.

"Come on. Come on, where is it?" Jaune mumbled while scanning the lockers.

Ruby turned to him toward and asked, "Hey, Jaune. Do you need some help?"

Jaune turned around and saw Ruby before responding: "Hey Ruby, yeah I could. I'm trying to find my locker. I know this is the right number, but I can't find it. Could you help me?"

Ruby took a look at Jaune's number: "Number 312, huh? It's over there. I know cause 317 is mine."

Jaune smiled and replied as he retrieved his sword and shield, which Ruby had learned was called Crocea Mors: "Thanks Ruby. By the way, do you have any idea about what they're going to be throwing us into for initiation?"

Ruby contemplated before responding: "First off, you're welcome. Second off, they're taking us to the Emerald Forest, specifically the cliff overlooking it. More than likely they are going to make us do a landing strategy drill to start."

The moment that the silver eyed reaper finished her sentence, her mind flashed back to that night 4 days ago and what Mr. Blackshadow had said about Jaune.

The girl in the red hood slumped slightly: "But, since you didn't attend a lower academy, you don't really know how to perform any kind of landing strategy, nor do you have experience with the proper crash landing procedure."

Jaune winced slightly: "That isn't anything you can give a dumbed down five minute lecture on, is it?"

Ruby sighed: "No, it really isn't, parts I could but not the whole thing. I have an idea on how to get around it, but it relies on me being launched before you with enough time to get my bearings and calculate the general area you might land in and position myself at the center of it with enough time to compensate for whatever your actual trajectory might be."

Jaune just winced even worse: "That sounds very likely to backfire, in a lot of different ways."

Ruby nodded: "Yes, the odds are not with us. But it is the best idea I have got."

Hopefully it would be enough and luck would favor them.

Unknown to the two teens, luck had favored them indeed already.

Someone had heard them talking and began planning to assist.

Xxx

_At the cliff head_

All the first years stood on the cliff overlooking the forest with Professors Ozpin, who had just finished explaining the initiation's objective to them: find the ruins, get an artifact, and return to the cliff side. Sounded easy enough, though he did mention that Grimm were lurking below and that Mr. Blackshadow was also present in the forest and would deal with any Grimm that was too far out of the ability set of any student.

And the fact that the first person you made eye contact with after landing was your partner. That definitely didn't start worrying the Red-Hooded Reaper.

"Alright students listen up. Professor Goodwitch is going to hand out a small slip of paper to each student and it will have a number on it that will determine the order that you shall be, let's say deployed, into the forest below. Though I do recommend that your landing strategy not be too intense on your aura, there are Grimm here and some of them are rather old, powerful, and intelligent. And I will go ahead and say this: No one, under any circumstances, is allowed to attack a team and steal their artifact. Every one set of partners must make their way to the ruins and grab their own artifact, we have eyes in the forest that will see you if you try to attempt this. Do I even need to repeat this?" Ozpin finished, taking a sip of whatever he kept in that mug of his.

"No sir, Headmaster!" was the response everyone, including Ruby and surprisingly Nora, gave to the Beacon Headmaster.

With that Professor Goodwitch began handing the slips out. Ruby noticed that she was handing a specific slip to Ruby, noticing because of the shuffling through the papers trying to find the one to give the silver eyed student.

What was that about?

As soon as she finished handing them out, numbers were called out randomly. Hers was called second.

Ruby looked around at the queue after everyone had been called and assigned an order and noticed that Jaune was almost the last person on a launching panel.

It worked perfectly for the best idea she had to get him landed safely, but the scent of preparation and interference wafted through the air.

She turned to Ozpin with an inquisitive look in her eyes, only to be surprised when she found him looking straight at her with a knowing look on his face and gave a mere nod.

That had given Ruby all the information she needed: Ozpin knew about their plan, and had intervened slightly to increase their chances of success. Though just how much was yet to be fully uncovered, but whatever help they were given would be appreciated.

When the first one in the queue launched, Ruby assumed a ready stance as her mind began racing to count the duration between the launch of the first guy and her own launch.

Just when she reached 45 seconds did she begin to feel movement from the mechanism and then her launch occurring 2 seconds later and sent the young huntress in training flying into the sky above the forest, it took about a minute to begin reaching the tree line.

Just like she had practiced many times before, Ruby quickly unfolded Crescent Rose and positioned her feet on the blade of the scythe before firing off multiple shots to use the counter momentum to her fall to slow herself down enough to make a safe landing.

Once she had safely landed within the forest, Ruby quickly raced up the tree and used the scope on her weapon's sniper rifle form to get a view on the launching area. She recognized the one about to be launched as being a few places down from her, she had plenty of time before Jaune was launched.

She had managed to explain some of the procedures for these kinds of things to Jaune before they were at the cliff, so his chances were at least slightly better.

Though that thought did bring back the fact that he did say that his aura was just unlocked by Mr. Blackshadow the night of the Dust Till Dawn robbery.

Ruby had managed to choke down a shout at him for doing something like that when he didn't have an aura to protect him. Then realize just how brave it was to know he lacked a vital defense but chose to confront Torchwick and the thugs nonetheless.

While she was thinking about this in the back of her mind, Ruby was calculating how Jaune's trajectory could end up based on how far others flew and taking into account possible wind correction.

Eventually she figured out a general landing area and smirked at what she had been given to work with, a tall and strong tree that she already had a few ideas for forming.

She quickly moved through the forest, avoiding Grimm and any possible un-partnered students she encountered.

She made it to the area with barely any time to spare. She quickly checked with her scope to make sure that her calculation was right.

No sooner than she finished did Jaune finally get launched. Ruby almost began questioning her plan before she slap her cheeks and got into a ready position to jump in.

He would probably get hurt and have the wind knocked straight out of him along with maybe a broken rib or two, but he probably preferred that to the alternative which was maiming from landing on the forest floor followed by death due to either blood loss or Grimm.

Her plan was to interfere with his trajectory just enough to have him hit the tree and land on one of its sturdier branches.

He would undoubtedly be in a lot of pain, but probably far less than how much he would be in if he continued falling and gaining additional momentum.

One properly timed semblance propelled leap and a gunshot to give additional momentum later and she made contact with Jaune, his aura appearing around where Ruby's foot contacted him.

Ruby quickly unfolded Crescent Rose into its scythe form and aimed to have it stab into the tree and allow her to reposition herself to keep her momentum from crushing Jaune.

A yelp of pain from the Arc boy colliding with the tree and the vibration and sound of Crescent Rose's blade digging into bark signaled Ruby that her plan had worked as Ruby skillfully used her scythe's handle to twist herself away from landing on Jaune and crushing him.

The moan of pain she heard just below her told the Reaper that Jaune was beneath her on the branch, she looked down and saw Jaune's blue eyes meeting her silver eyes.

Soft smiles made their way onto both teenagers' lips.

Jaune spoke first: "I'm guessing that I'm the first person that you have made eye contact with?"

Ruby laughed softly and nodded: "Yup."

Jaune responded: "Well then, partner, let's figure out how to get me down from this tree safely and go from there."

Ruby nodded and the two made their way down from there.

They eventually decided to make their way north from the cliff face, facing Grimm along the way, however eventually Ruby's instincts began screaming that something was wrong.

Jaune picked up on his partner's distress and asked: "Is everything alright?"

Ruby shrugged before responding: "I think it should be but something isn't and I cannot figure out what. It's like it's something so obvious that the moment I realize exactly what I'm missing but my instincts aren't is going to be a scream of frustration."

Before the two could further travel down that line of thought, they heard woops of excitement coming from a voice they knew and shouts of admonishment from a voice they knew as well.

The two initiates ran up ahead but before they could see who it was they heard a voice: "Aww, man. I think I broke it." And another voice respond "Don't do that again."

By that point the two pushed through the bushes and found the sources: Ren and Nora.

Before Ruby and Jaune could speak they were quickly caught off guard: "Hey Look! Ren! It's Ruby and Jaune! How's it going?!" the short yet powerful girl screamed while pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

Eventually the four began moving onwards as a single group.

A while later they came across a ruin with multiple pedestals, most holding a chess piece on them.

Ruby spoke up: "I guess this is the place."

Ren spoke as well: "I do believe it is, and I think we are not the first to arrive here."

Jaune spoke up now: "Considering Ruby took a detour to make sure I didn't splat against the forest floor, I'd say that isn't surprising."

Nora didn't speak at all when the others were expecting her to, leading them to look to where she had been previously only to find her gone.

They found her when she began singing: _"I'm Queen of the Castle~, I'm Queen of the Castle~!"_

When they found her, the others found that she had picked up the Rook piece from one of the pedestals.

Jaune quietly asked Ruby: "Think we should grab the matching one? It is still here."

Ruby shrugged, "Sure. Why not."

The two grabbed the matching Rook Piece and began to make their way back to the cliff face when some voices caught Ruby's attention. "Guess this must be the place. Seems like we aren't the only ones to have found the place." "It would appear so." "Darn it, there goes proving myself by finishing this initiation first."

However the fourth voice she recognized, with the noticeable panic mixed in worrying her: "I can't we haven't seen any sign of Ruby, I hope she's okay."

Ruby quietly moved to where they were hearing the voices, her friends following her.

"If I'm not mistaken, you said she was your little sister. Right?" one of the voices from earlier asked Ruby could vaguely recognize from somewhere else.

"Yeah, she's two years younger than me." Yang's voice responded.

"Shouldn't she still be in one of the lower academies if she is that young?" another voice asked, one that Ruby had heard from somewhere before as well.

"Yeah she was supposed to go back to our local academy, Signal. Then she got caught up in the Dust till Dawn robbery from a few days ago with a few others and helped prevent that Torchwick guy from getting away with the dust they were trying to steal. She got Professor Ozpin's attention and he thought she was ready for Beacon." Yang's voice explained.

"You sound proud of her yet worried for her. Almost like a parent." The third voice, one that Ruby didn't recognize asked.

"I am. I knew she had what it takes to get into Beacon early. But I'm worried about what this line of work will do to her. I'm trying my hardest not to have a nervous breakdown right now over whether or not she's alright." Yang's voice added, Ruby could almost hear her big sister choking back the tears that were starting to form.

Ruby chose now to get out of the foliage and speak: "You know, Yang, you could just ask if I'm alright."

The group of four stopped in shock and turned around slowly to see the silver eyed reaper and her team just standing behind them.

Then Ruby noticed who Yang's group was, the girl wearing the bow who was reading last night before bed, Weiss Schnee, and Pyrrha Nikos.

Before anyone could say anything, Ruby was enveloped in one of Yang's suffocating hugs.

After a minute Yang spoke: "Dammit Ruby. Don't scare me like that again."

Ruby smiled: "Can't promise anything, but I will make a note of it and try a little harder."

Yang let go and smiled: "Sounds good enough to me."

Pyrrha asked: "So are you here for artifacts or have you already gotten one and were heading back but noticed us?"

Ruby and Nora responded by pulling out the Rook pieces they had grabbed.

The girl wearing the bow responded: "So, you found them and were heading back."

Ruby nodded: "Yep, sure did, er…"

The girl responded: "Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Ruby responded: "Sure did, Blake. By the way, I'm Ruby Rose, this is Jaune Arc, that's Lie Ren and we all call him Ren, and she's…"

"Nora Valkyrie!" the girl declared her name energetically.

Blake nodded, but Ruby noticed the slight twitch from her bow, as if it was a reflex action from a part of her. "It's nice to meet you."

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "I don't think the rest of you guys need to introduce your selves. We already know Yang, and Weiss and Pyrrha are impossible not to know of in some fashion. I think Blake was the only one who needed introducing."

Pyrrha looked saddened by that sentence, while Weiss looked almost indifferent to it.

However Jaune spoke up. "I might need a little introduction. I have no clue who either of them are."

After a conversation to get the necessary information to Jaune on who the two girls were, during which Pyrrha looked oddly pleased with meeting someone who didn't know a thing about her prowess in the lower academy fighting tournaments, Ruby felt a slight grimace come onto her as her instincts began screaming something was wrong yet again.

Ruby eventually spoke up. "I think you guys need to grab an artifact and get out of here with us."

Weiss looked at her and snapped: "Why should I take orders from a little girl who got in through the luck of being in the right place at the right time?"

Ruby was taken back by that and tried to respond: "I wasn't trying to give orders, I was just giving a suggestion."

Weiss was getting ready to snap at Ruby again when the assembled group noticed the sudden temperature increase followed by the low and tranquil voice that called to their attention: "Weiss."

Everyone looked at Yang and Ruby noticed the flame effect on her hair, the sign that her semblance was active, then Yang opened her eyes and her usually blue eyes were now a deep almost blood like red. Then she spoke: "Apologize to Ruby. If you don't or you say something else like that, I'm going to start punching you in the face. I don't know how long it will go on but I do know that I will knock every little tooth out of that pretty mouth of yours before I'm done." Yang said. Usually her temper would have her shouting, but the calm way she said that let everyone know that she was deadly serious right now.

Weiss looked terrified but regained her composure. "Ruby, I'm sorry about what I said. I snapped because of the pressure and some other things and it wasn't fair to take it out on you."

Ruby responded, "Its fine, I think I understand. I was giving a suggestion because of the bad feeling I've been getting."

Pyrrha cut in: "Like something is wrong, your instincts recognize it, but you cannot figure out what it is. Right?"

Ruby nodded: "Exactly, and weirder still is that it really starts going right after the Grimm we encountered."

Yang spoke up: "I fought some Ursas right after I landed. But I will admit that they were acting a bit funny."

Pyrrha spoke: "I encountered a young Berringel, as well as some Creeps."

Ren spoke: "I fought a King Taijitu."

Then Ruby realized what was wrong: "But has anyone seen a single Beowulf since they got into the forest? They should be crawling all over this place."

Then everyone's eyes went wide. They had been told that Beowulves were one of the most common Grimm in the forest, yet no one had seen a single one of them.

Weiss spoke now. "That's why the Grimm were acting unusual! Something that doesn't belong here must have moved in and then the Beowulves must have been driven out."

Blake spoke now: "And that same creature's presence is driving the other Grimm into behavior that is abnormal for them. I think Ruby is right, we need to grab our artifacts and run."

Blake's group nodded, the two pairs of partners grabbed the matching Knight pieces. As the group left the ruins holding the objectives, they heard a roar from the other side of the canyon that was in the area.

Yang exclaimed "What the hell was that?"

Blake responded: "I don't know but it sounded like a Grimm and a big one. We need to run, now!"

The group of eight began running, reaching a large canyon with ruins all around it and a massive cliff on the other side.

Before they could navigate across the area, two distinctive roars drew their attention: a large and rather well armored Deathstalker crawling along the ground towards them and a gigantic Nevermore circling above preparing to attack.

Ruby immediately spoke: "We need to deal with these Grimm. We won't be able to outrun them. We need to split up into two groups of four and each take on one of them."

Weiss responded: "Good idea."

Ruby nodded: "Me, Jaune, Ren, and Nora will take the Nevermore. You guys take out that Deathstalker."

Yang spoke up: "How are you planning on taking down that overgrown bird?"

Jaune spoke up then: "Ruby could draw its attention to her with her sniper rifle, position herself with her back to the cliff, and enrage it enough to charge her. She pulls out of the way late enough for it to not be able to pull up or change course and slam into the cliff. While it is stunned, Ren and I can clip its wings and Ruby can cut off its head with Nora using her hammer to force it head and neck downwards, giving Ruby a force pushing it down to help her behead it."

Everyone nodded and split up.

Ruby quickly positioned herself where Jaune had asked her and began shooting at the Avian Grimm. Most of the shots didn't do much but eventually a few did manage to inflict some damage, causing the gigantic bird monster to focus on her.

It began charging at her, Ruby used this opportunity to further unbalance its rational thoughts by taking aim down her scope and aiming towards the weak point that it had kindly made a much easier to hit target. She fired and after what felt like an eternity later, the sound of a Grimm being injured and the Nevermore's roar of pain filled the air. A direct hit, she had blown out the creature's right eye and blown off part of the right side of its face.

She could feel its maddened rage that now directed the monster to kill the red and clad insect that stood before it, to hell with all else. It began accelerating even more and Ruby's mind began racing, waiting for the perfect time to get out of the way and the Nevermore slam face first into the cliff with all of its momentum.

Ruby stood ready to move, _'Just a moment or two more. Not just yet…NOW!'_ and activated her semblance and quickly moved out of the way.

By the time the Nevermore noticed her movement, it was already too late and slammed into the cliff which further agitated its newest injury. The sheer amount of pain caused it to be stunned, just as the plan required.

Ren and Jaune quickly ran out and began slicing at the bones and muscles in the limbs controlling the monsters wings while it was trying to recover.

During this Nora was racing up the cliff to get the momentum to aid her slam into the Nevermore while Ruby was quickly placing herself and her scythe in a position to behead the bird using Nora's attack.

Jaune screamed: "NORA! NOW!"

Nora smiled maniacally and jumped of the cliff, shouting at the top of her lungs: "THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE DECLARES: OFF WITH ITS HEAD!"

Ruby smiled and shouted in response: "YOU HEARD WHAT SHE ORDERED US TO DO, YOU BIRDBRAIN, AND I'LL GLADLY GO THROUGH WITH IT!"

As soon as Ruby finished her declaration, Nora reached them and smashed her hammer down onto the bird's head, sending it crashing downwards, while Ruby began putting her strength into swinging the scythe, firing shots to give her extra momentum. Not even 2 seconds later, the neck of the Nevermore connecting its head to its body was severed by the blade of Ruby's Crescent Rose and the blunt force of Nora's Magnhild.

This battle had been won. The Nevermore had been defeated and its corpse pieces had begun to disintegrate.

As the victorious students rested they looked over to see the final stroke of the battle against the Death Stalker: its legs frozen in place, the stinger severed and the tail limply hanging behind the creature, the claws completely severed from it, and one of its eyes gouged out with Weiss rushing down to stab with her Myrtenaster seemingly aiming to stab into the eyehole that had been gouged out. She stabbed into it and a few moments later the creature stopped struggling and went limp, with the disintegration beginning soon after.

The two groups reconvened and began offering congratulations. However before they could get some rest, the roar from earlier at the objective sounded again.

Jaune spoke this time: "Guys that sounded a whole lot closer this time!"

Everyone agreed and just about started running when they began hearing a sound that every one of them recognized.

Ruby spoke up first: "Those are Beowulves growling. And it sounds like a lot of them and of varying sizes. But whatever that thing that is roaring, it sounds like they coming from its direction. How much do you want to bet that their following it?"

No one responded. Each and every one of them began running.

Had the Ruby had time to inspect Crescent Rose, she would have noticed the damage that the battle had inflicted on it.

Xxx

_Elsewhere: at the cliff face_

Ozpin stood and reached for his scroll: "Tyriant, come in, do you hear me?"

The man responded "_Loud and clear, Boss._"

Ozpin responded, "Did you hear that roar?"

Tyriant responded: "_Yeah, I did. It sounded like one monstrously big Beowulf. I'm currently tracking it. I have found footprints and it appears to be leading a massive pack. Hell it might be few packs and their respective Alphas with how big some of these prints are getting. It has to be, the largest ones are way bigger than the rest and it is big fucking Beowulf from the looks of it._"

Ozpin asked: "Do you have an idea of where it is heading?"

Tyriant responded: "_It seems to be tracking someone. Hell, considering some of the monsters I have fought and learned how they behave, it looks like this one is not only tracking someone, it's in the middle of moving to intercept. Their heading towards the center of the forest at the moment, a good ambush point if they are moving to intercept someone. As for who they're tracking because I know that question is coming, I don't know. Do you see anyone leaving the side of the forest where the ruins and the canyon are heading to the central forest?_"

Glynda began scrolling through the cameras set up throughout the exam area until she saw the camera for the area they were looking for: "Tyriant, its Rose, Arc, Ren, Valkyrie, Xiao-Long, Schnee, Nikos, and Belladonna that are exiting that area. They are approaching the center of the Emerald Forest."

Ozpin could hear the curses that were flowing through the man's mind but didn't make it into the man's speech: "_Shit, I think I just figured it out. This Beowulf looks to be incredibly old and Grimm learn with each fight they survive. What if it survived a fight with a Silver Eyed Warrior and saw part of the fight from just far enough away to not be affected by the Silver Light the Warriors use but close enough to see the effects it has on Grimm and that it recognizes that ability belongs to anyone with silver eyes? And building from that, what if there is a scent associated with Silver Eyed Ones that the Grimm can detect or its encounter was against one of Ruby's ancestors and this one is recognizing that connection through her scent and is identifying her as the single greatest threat to the Grimm in the area and is moving to take care of her?_"

Ozpin and Glynda both began to pale at the point Tyriant just raised.

Ozpin quickly asked: "How far are you from the center of the forest?"

Tyriant responded: "_Not close enough to kill this fucker before he can intercept them. None of us are if you're still at the cliff overlooking the forest._"

Ozpin quickly responded: "Tyriant, keep following them. I'll head into the forest and attempt to reach them. Glynda, you stay here. Get a Medical team and transport on standby and on the way."

Glynda nodded: "As you wish, Professor."

Tyriant responded: "_Already on it, Boss!_"

Ozpin quickly began making his way into the forest, praying that another death too soon wouldn't be added to his conscious yet again. He had too many on there anyways.

Xxx

_In the forest, _

_With the students_

There comes a point in every one's life that you encounter a situation, usually a few times in certain occupations, where your instincts scream: RUN OR DIE!

For the eight Beacon hopefuls who had joined up to escape the forest, the moment had come when they heard the roar the third time, just before entering the forest proper.

They made their way to the center of the forest only to be stopped in their tracks by a massive swarm of Beowulves suddenly attacking.

The students began engaging the monstrous wolves: slicing, shooting, beheading, stabbing, smashing, and punching them down as they came.

However, what they failed to notice was the distraction tactic at work with the Beowulves engaging them.

The strongest among them crept into position to attack the one whose scent was similar to one he had fought long ago, and swung his claws down to unleash his attack.

Before it could end the Silver Eyed Reaper, Yang turned and noticed the massive Beowulf moving to kill her sister, anything else in her head had vanished, with a promise made so long ago that she hardly remembered making it suddenly echoing in her head, a voice she hadn't heard in 11 years suddenly spoke loud and clear in her head: _"One day, I won't be around to protect my little Ruby. Can I count on you look after her for me?" _A response came in from the memory, in a much younger Yang's voice: _"You can count on me Mommy." _

Yang could feel her Semblance activate on instinct and rushed to protect her sister. Yang shoved Ruby out of the way, who in shock lost her grip on Crescent Rose, and then aimed a blow straight at the massive Beowulf, knocking down but it quickly got back up.

Yang came down from her protective rage and the group then turned to see the cause of the commotion and saw something they could hardly believe.

It was a massive Beowulf, far bigger and older than any of them had ever fought. But the bone plating wasn't the jaggedly haphazard mess they were used, to it was much more elegant and refined, like it was made by an artist rather than cobbled together. The black hide looked even stronger than ever compared to the other Grimm that they had fought.

But then they noticed something else, green crystals growing on its body. Some just jutting out but with a discernible intent and elegance to it. The crystals could be seen on some of its bone armor and veins were visible on its hide that glowed green, as if a fluorescent green fluid pulsed through them. The bone that would form its claws had been encased in the green crystal growths as well. Its eyes were mostly green but at center were red dots that burned with the hatred of all living things that could be seen in the eyes of all Grimm and the eyes projected a cruel intelligence that sought to end the Beacon Initiates lives.

If the other Beowulves were the result of evolution damaging them, then this creature was one that had been restored by it. By who or what was the question but none of the students were willing to ask it.

The Apex Beowulf issued a roar and the Beowulves continues the assault. After swatting Yang away in her shocked state, it quickly returned to targeting Ruby who began moving to recover her Crescent Rose. It couldn't reach her before Ruby recovered her weapon and unfolded it into its scythe state.

The Beowulf slashed at Ruby who slashed with Crescent Rose, the crystal claws met the blade of the scythe and neither would give.

However, a loud cracking noise of metal caught Ruby's attention, she looked where it came from and went wide eyed in surprise when she saw the source: her Crescent Rose.

What felt like an eternity passed and the weapon gave breaking in the clash between the Reaper and the Apex Beowulf.

Ruby could only look around from where she fell to the ground, her friends and her sister's group fighting against the horde that was intent on killing them. They were doing well, but they were tired and soon they would fall.

The creature stood over poised to deliver the finishing blow.

Ruby could feel a dull pain begin to pulse in her eyes as her hand instinctively reached for the black dust crystal necklace she wore.

'_So this how I meet my end. I don't want to die, at least not like this. I don't want any of my friends to die here. I don't want Yang to die here. I don't even want Blake or Weiss or Pyrrha to die here.I don't want any of them to die!'_

A voice, similar to the young Reaper's own, reached out and asked: _**So what do you want to do?**_

Ruby could feel the pain in her eyes growing stronger but answered the mental question: _'I want to protect them!'_

The voice responded: _**Then it shall happen, unleash the power that sleeps within you. Unleash the power that even now begs to be let out to fulfill its purpose. Hold to the thought of them and of protecting them it shall be so.**_

Ruby could feel the pain in her eyes growing even stronger and starting to gain at heated edge to it, her vision started whiting out but she did as the voice told her.

The others were fighting for their lives against the unrelenting Beowulf swarm, when suddenly the creatures stopped attacking and started staring at something.

The hopefuls felt something in the air and followed their senses, turning their attention to the coincidentally the same thing that entranced the Grimm: Ruby. Though they could tell her eyes were glowing and white light that almost looked silver. Even the Apex looked entranced before it shook from its stupor and attempted to finish Ruby before she could unleash this power.

It didn't by the time it began its strike, the silver light consumed the area, the howls of Grimm roaring in their ears.

When the light receded, the teens could hardly believe their eyes: some of the Grimm had been outright destroyed the only thing proving they were there was the black cloud they left behind, others were frozen as if time had forgotten they existed and left them that way, and others had become petrified, seemingly turned into grey stone statues.

But the Apex Beowulf was still there but scratching and scraping at its body as if something were on it, then they began to notice it changing color to the same grey that the statues possessed, it struggled for a moment before it gave one final roar of defiance before turning completely to stone and never moved again.

No one said a word, all attention was on Ruby, expecting some kind of answer for what happened from the girl. They did notice the black dust crystal hanging around her neck was no longer black and now glowed with a reddish light. All the reaper said was: "Woah." In quiet awestruck wonder before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. During the light she had managed to get to her feet but now she was falling over to the ground.

Yang tried to rush to her but before she could reach her sister, black tendrils rushed out and grabbed Ruby. Yang prepared for another fight with a Grimm before she noticed that the tendrils gently lower Ruby to the ground before their origin became visible: Tyriant Blackshadow, and the tendrils were extended off his own shadow. Once Ruby was safely on the ground, his shadow's tendrils receded back into his shadow, and the man kneeled over to catch his breath before looking around. To the teen's surprise, he didn't express confusion at what happened with the statues and the time frozen Grimm.

He asked a question: "She unleashed a Silver Light from her eyes that consumed the area and then all this happened, right?"

The students nodded, and the man took pictures of the scene and quite a few of the Apex Beowulf before he switched his scroll to a direct communication frequency: "Ozpin I found them, they're alive, Ruby's fine but her weapon has been destroyed and she has been knocked out. She unleashed the Silver Light to destroy the Grimm Horde, I have got pictures of what happened and the ugly fucker who was leading the horde. The rest of the students are banged up, scratched up, and bruised but no severed limbs or missing eyes or dead bodies. We need a transport now."

Tyriant put away his scroll before extending his shadow tendrils to pick up the pieces of Crescent Rose and stored them in a bag he pulled out and attached to his back.

Then he spoke: "We need to move, I know there is things that we need to explain and I promise we will give it as truthfully as possible, but now is not the time and if any other Grimm are in the area who have survived a battle where that was deployed, then chances are they will be hightailing it here to finish her while she is down. We will answer your questions when Ruby is awake."

The Student nodded and gathered their wits and began to follow the man to leave the forest.

Yang carried Ruby, and as she was stuck in her thoughts over what was said yesterday: _'You were right Ruby. I tempted fate last night, but you were the one who paid for it.'_

Bitterness and self-loathing had taken root in the girl's heart and her thoughts.

It was going to be a long trip back to Beacon.

End Chapter 2

**Well that is chapter 2 everyone. I finished it on 3/25/2020. A day after Seals of Fate chapter 7.**

**So the description of the Apex Beowulf should clue in any hardcore RWBY fan about who the scientist from the previous chapter is.**

**I don't really have much to say, other than leave a review explaining your thoughts. Constructive criticism is appreciated even if negative. Outright insulting is frowned upon.**

**My 20****th**** birthday happened during the writing process for this chapter. It was March 13****th****, 2020. A Friday the 13****th****, and it was the day the Coronavirus exploded on us.**

**Stay safe, stay healthy, and **

**Until Next Time:**

**SEE YA LATER! **


	3. Teams Assembled

Silver Twist of Fate

**Back again once more. **

**Don't have much to say other than I hope you guys are staying healthy. I want to apologize for how long this took and how short it is. I have been focusing a lot into my main story Seals of Fate and other stuff happening, you know the biggest of which if you read the beginning author's note to Seals chapter 9. I apologize and I'll try to get these to be a tad more regular.**

**I have a RWBY crossover one shot planned, I'll be getting to work on it once I am done with this chapter. I read a crossover between RWBY and another series that inspired me to really want to at least do a one shot of. I don't want to spoil what the other series is in case it doesn't come to fruition. If I believe I can keep it going alongside both Silver Twist and Seals, then I will try to pick it up occasionally.**

**I had no idea what to call the team that would be formed by Pyrrha and WBY. I tried looking around for possible names and found that they have a RWBY team name generator that spits out a name that is pronounceable and color related, with a check to show only results where the leader is the first letter. My new head canon for how Ozpin comes up with team names is that he simply uses that. **

**Don't own RWBY. Just don't. **

Chapter 3

Teams Assembled

_**Location unknown**_

_**The day of Initiation, following the battle with the Beowulves**_

The scientist blinked in confusion as he looked at the image being shown to him.

It was impossible, the pinnacle of his work turned to stone.

It had to be a mistake, but the tracking device imbedded in the subject's skin identified as being inside the statue.

There was plausible deniability and then there was time to face hard, unlikely facts that had to be true.

Was this a semblance that done this?

The power of the one of the Maidens?

Or was it that monster he heard about lurking in the Dark Lands? The one who wielded such power that made even the most powerful of Grimm and Huntsman and Maidens look like children.

Whatever it was, the energy reading it had generated was undeniable and definitely unique, he had never seen something similar, at least with his measuring tools.

This wasn't the first time he saw Grimm statues look like this, perhaps the others were other poor creatures that had been subjected to this phenomenon.

Yes that was likely.

He tried hacking into the mainframe that the cameras were attached to and found that the system had been taken down in a hurry.

Whatever had happened, it had caused enough of a scare at Beacon to start panic measures.

Ozpin was one who preferred subtlety and keeping calm in all but the worst situations, but when the cards came up bad enough, he would prove that he had a limit before flipping out and reacting with a fight or flight reaction.

It was typical human, animal, and Grimm behavior. Couldn't blame him for that.

Though any evidence of what happen if Beacon had any or knew would likely be scrubbed to prevent an intelligence leak, so trying to gain new information that way was futile.

The data that had been gathered before the drones were forced to fall back proved that this test subject was extremely viable and worth replicating.

It also proved that this batch of mutagen was good for go ahead for further experimentation.

A laugh came over the doctor.

"Hahaha. This was a small set back. Nothing that cannot be overcome with time and effort."

Seriousness set back in as he continued his monologue.

"Soon the world itself will be forced to acknowledge the genius of I, Doctor Montgomery Merlot!"

Xxx

_**Capital of Mistral**_

_**1 day since initiation**_

Qrow Branwen sat in a bar in Mistral, frustrated over lack of results for two things, the still mysterious identities of Amber's assailants and the still missing April.

The whole reason he was here was because of a rumor that Tyriant had caught floating around that someone around these parts had started throwing around power that sounded awfully similar to the power possessed by one of the Four Maidens.

Spring had been missing for some time and whoever attacked Amber had somehow managed to fracture her soul and aura in half and extract one half and transferred it into her own body, giving her access to some of the Fall Maiden's power.

Leo seemed to be trying to help but Qrow couldn't shake the feeling that Haven's headmaster was up to something.

Qrow had considered going to Argus and asking the Atlesian Garrison commander there for help, but some quick research on who the current commander was shut down that idea fast: Caroline Cordovin, a diminutive Atlas ultra-nationalist who Qrow had briefly run into before and made him hope he never had to deal with her again.

Out of leads and out of ideas that weren't bottom of the barrel desperate acts, he sat here contemplating what to do next.

He really wanted to get off of Anima, the continent Mistral was situated on. He may have been born here, but Eastern Sanus and a small island off its coast called Patch were more home to him than this place ever was.

Before he get another shot to replace the one he had just finished, his scroll buzzed.

Qrow quickly pulled out it out and took a look at the screen, seeing a message with a very familiar name above it.

_Ozpin: Qrow, if you are still in Mistral's capital, get to the CCT and asked to be taken to the PBR call room and give them your credentials to prove you are allowed access to that room. We have something to discuss._

The PBR call room, a private call room only accessible to the inner most members of Ozpin's circle. If he was directing Qrow there it meant that something needed to be discussed that could not be heard by anyone else. There were somethings that wouldn't be discussed even in these rooms but that was known to those who were allowed in.

Qrow typed out an acknowledgment and sent it before getting up, payed his tab, and made his way to the CCT. After arriving, he went through the motions as directed and was allowed into the room.

Qrow placed his scroll in the terminal, sent a message saying he was ready and waiting, and then waited for the call to begin.

Five minutes later, the message that the call was about to begin came up and soon after he was treated to the sight of Oz with both Glynda and Tyriant at his sides.

Qrow spoke first, "Alright. What happened?"

Glynda's neutral face dropped to a frown while Ozpin and Tyriant both remained unfazed.

Ozpin spoke first: "_Before we begin talking about certain matters of interest, I thought you might like to be informed that both of your nieces passed the initiation._"

Qrow had heard about Ruby getting pushed ahead into the new 1st year class of Beacon. He wasn't surprised she passed, the girl was stubborn and determined whenever she put her mind to something, just like her mother. However he knew Ozpin tried to start with whatever good news they had, and the general look of distress on their faces told him that there was a catch.

Qrow responded: "Good, I knew both Pipsqueak and Firecracker had it in them. But what happened that got you three looking so down?"

Tyriant responded this time: "_There were complications. First off, a unique Beowulf specimen, that I'm forwarding you pictures off after I finish my full explanation, had entered the Emerald Forest and gathered up every pack of Beowulves in the forest under it. That may not seem like much but we believe that this specimen was pretty old and had survived a battle against a silver eyed one and witnessed the effect that those eyes' power have on Grimm._"

Qrow could tell where this was starting to go.

Pictures came through and Qrow had to admit that they were freaky looking. The crystal like structures mixed with the bone plating on it had an artist's grace to them. Far different then the primal chaos the other Grimm had to them and their bone structures.

Then Tyriant continued: "_It picked up on Ruby and either due to family scent similarity or something connected to the Silver Eyes, and began tracking her as the most dangerous threat to the Grimm in the forest. It tracked her group to the center of the forest and ambushed them with its pack. Long story short, it destroyed her weapon, she activated her silver eyes and destroyed or froze or petrified every remaining member of the pack including the Apex Beowulf which is what we named the creature, the entire group she was with which was 7 others saw it, and she fainted from the awakening of her eyes' power. That was yesterday and she still hasn't woken up which means she's going to be out anywhere from a few more days to two full weeks._"

Dammit. If Salem found out that another silver eyed had awaken their power then she would start actively having them hunted.

Qrow sighed before speaking: "You're recalling me to Beacon, aren't you?"

Ozpin nodded: "_We need you here to help protect Ms. Rose while she recovers and help train her going forward, in case __**She**__ catches wind of this and begins trying to kill or neutralize Ms. Rose._"

Qrow nodded: "Got it. I'll be there as soon as I can. Anything else?"

Glynda spoke this time: "_We have begun to try and trace the path we believe Amber's assailants took to find her in hopes of finding something. We haven't found anything yet. Hopefully that will change soon._"

Qrow nodded: "That seems like it will turnout something. Alright I'm heading out. I'll see you when I get to Vale."

Ozpin nodded: "_We'll be waiting. Qrow, please be careful, we never know when __**She**__ might try to spring a trap on us._"

Qrow gave affirmation before ending the call on his end and retrieving his scroll to take another look at the pictures of the Apex Beowulf.

He had never seen a Beowulf quite like it, even lurking deep within the heart of the Dark Lands where the Grimm were the very definition of abominations and freaks of nature.

Shrugging, the Branwen made his way out into Mistral proper to begin figuring out how he was going to get back to Eastern Sanus.

It was going to be a long trip regardless.

Xxx

_**Beacon academy Infirmary**_

_**4 days following initiation **_

Jaune sighed as everyone once again checked on the still sleeping Ruby.

Yang was refusing to leave her sister's side. Only eating and drinking because someone brought it to her.

Ren and Nora were trying to help in whatever ways they could.

Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake were among those who were checking on the sleeping girl.

He doubted that anyone here didn't believe that the only reason they made it out of the forest was because of Ruby unleashing whatever that light was, but he had a feeling that everyone felt a tinge of guilt over the fact that the price of their survival was Ruby passing out like she did and not waking up still.

Weiss had even admitted feeling guilty about her snapping at Ruby before at the ruins.

In one of the few times Yang opened up and talked to everyone since the incident, she spoke about how Ruby and her had a conversation the night before the initiation that the depths of her guilt became apparent, blaming herself for tempting fate.

Something she shouldn't be doing, but the mind can know something but that doesn't change what the heart feels.

Tyriant and Ozpin both frequently checked on the girl and promised everyone answers once Ruby had woken up.

From what Jaune and the others had learned, a ceremony announcing the teams and the leaders for each one was supposed to be held after the initiation. But apparently the original headmaster of Beacon had a rule that all passing students must be able to attend before it could be held. Apparently Ozpin was intent on following that rule, holding off on the ceremony and the beginning of classes until Ruby had woken up.

Jaune couldn't even imagine how Yang was feeling. Sometimes Ruby looked as though she was sleeping dreamlessly, while others she looked to be trapped in nightmares that wouldn't end or even allow her the escape of simply waking up.

Nora was trying to keep everyone positive but that was starting to get a little impossible.

Jaune was about to leave when he heard a small noise followed by his heart stopping when he realized what voice it sounded like.

He turned around to see everyone else staring at the source as well, a girl finally opening her eyes after days of sleeping.

The once mournful atmosphere had become much more joyful.

Though Ruby squeaked out a sentence eventually: "Yang, could you loosen up and let me breathe?"

Everyone started laughing and eventually Yang complied.

Jaune eventually asked: "How you feeling Ruby?"

Ruby responded: "Tired, stiff, and hungry. I feel like I've been asleep for a few days. By the way, how long was I out for?"

Yang spoke here: "There really is no easier way to say this, Ruby. You WERE out for 4 days. It's Thursday."

Ruby winced: "Classes were supposed to start the day after initiation. How many of them have I missed?"

Ren answered: "None actually."

Ruby raised an eyebrow: "Really? I find that hard to believe."

Yang nodded. "Yeah, I know it is hard to believe, but it is true. I'll go see if I can get some food for you."

Once she got back the friends kept talking while Ruby began eating.

The conversation kept going for almost an hour, during which Ruby remembered exactly why she hated hospital food.

Though hate might be too strong a word, maybe could live with but preferred not to eat would be a better description.

However, anything else that was happening ground to a halt when three people entered the room.

_**Elsewhere in Beacon**_

_**Earlier **_

Ozpin was hard at work getting necessary paperwork done while simultaneously setting up plans for later.

An hour ago at about 9:00 am, he had received a notification that Ms. Rose had woken up.

Tyriant and Glynda both agreed with him that the girl deserved to have time with her friends and sister, as well as eat after being asleep for the last few days.

They agreed to wait an hour before going down and making good on Tyriant's promise for answers.

Team names were a bit frustrating to come up with, usually he tried to have the names start with the initial of the leader but it wasn't always possible.

He hoped that many of these students never had to go to war. Ozpin had already seen too much of it. But with Salem lurking in the shadows and whoever had allowed the creation of the Apex Beowulf, which had to be a result of someone making use of advanced science rather than the magic that Salem utilized, it seemed as though war was around the corner and the only question was how long until they finally rounded it.

Though something about the Apex Beowulf had reminded Ozpin of an old acquaintance of his. One who believed that with the right chemicals and research, the Grimm could be enhanced and used for the greater good of humanity.

Eventually Ozpin looked at his clock noticed the time was 10:20 am. Time to answer questions.

"Sir, I'm guessing you're ready now." Glynda spoke as he left his office. Ozpin merely nodded.

As they walked to the infirmary, they found Tyriant lurking just outside of it.

He gave them a nod which they returned and he began following them.

Eventually they walked into the infirmary which went silent.

Tyriant used the shadow tendrils hecould generate through his semblance Twisting Shadows and dragged chairs for them to sit in.

Tyriant explained the mechanics behind how he did it to Ozpin once and Ozpin found it hard to believe without considering the other things he spoke of.

Eventually Tyriant spoke: "I promised answers and we are here to provide them."

Ozpin cleared his throat: "Quite. Where would you like us to start?"

The group looked amongst themselves and nodded to one another. Yang answered: "How about what happened in the forest with Ruby and that crazy light?"

Ozpin motioned to both Glynda and Tyriant, signaling that he would take the question: "The light that you all saw that came from Ms. Rose's eyes and put an end to the Grimm that ambushed you in the forest is the result of a power unique to anyone born with Silver Eyes. Once the power is awakened and then the holder is able to train themselves to properly call upon it whenever they desire, they can control just how it affects the Grimm they unleash it on. Usually in the form of obliterating, freezing, or petrifying Grimm.

What you witnessed in the Emerald Forest center was the awakening of the power for Ms. Rose, resulting in her extended, shall we say, her nap. Whoever holds Silver Eyes and awakens the power it holds is destined to become a great hunter of the Grimm. Numerous folk heroes whose exploits were striking down Grimm with a mere glance were based on tales of those who held silver eyes. Among the more recent legends, the most well-known was just over 50 years ago with Maria Calavera, far better known as the Grimm Reaper.

She faded away into obscurity due to an attack on her that broke her ability to fight due to an encounter with Bounty hunters. Anyways, in more recent times there was another who had awakened the power but she never gained the legend that Calavera had: one Summer Rose."

Everyone had remained mostly quite throughout Ozpin's explanation, but Ruby and Yang both had their eyes go wide.

Yang nearly yelled: "How? When? How did she die if she had that crazy light stuff?"

Ozpin spoke again: "When is simple, third year here at Beacon on a training mission for team STRQ that went wrong and they were ambushed by some powerful and intelligent Grimm. If you want a more detailed account, you will have to ask Qrow next time you see him. And that last one, the light only works on Grimm, she might have been ambushed by bounty hunters. And it should be stated that Summer Rose is officially listed as: _'Missing in Action.'_ For all we know, she might still be alive, we never found a body, and experience has taught me that you never write someone off as deceased until you have found the body or seen it destroyed. Now I do believe that is all I can share on this particular subject, so what else do you wish to be answered?"

The teens looked amongst each other before asking the next question, which was voiced by Nora, of all people: "So, What was up with that crazy Beowulf we fought in the forest?"

Everyone made their agreement known.

Ozpin sighed as he felt disappointed in himself: "Admittedly we don't know much about it. We dubbed it the Apex Beowulf but there could be bigger, stronger, smarter Beowulves out there. Our theory is that it was subjected to some form of genetic modifications that resulted in it being so wildly different."

Jaune spoke this time: "Wait, you said it was genetically modified. How is that even possible?"

Glynda spoke this time: "I know it is far-fetched but a former member of both Beacon's Staff and Vale's Huntsman Corps, specifically the Grimm Research Division, had made studying the Grimm his life's work, and he made great strides in advancing our knowledge of how a Grimm's biology works. Almost everything that we now know about the Biology of the Grimm today was data that he discovered. Then he began experimenting further and discovered ways to alter the Grimm using chemical compounds that could induce mutations in the creatures."

Pyrrha spoke this time: "Alter the Grimm?"

Ozpin nodded: "Correct. The specimens varied wildly based on the mixture used to create the compound but if memory serves correctly, a unique type of crystal was always present in the mixture. He believed that with the proper concoction, he could enhance the Grimm to wild new heights and unleash the full potential they held and guide it towards being used for the betterment of humanity."

Weiss spoke softly: "That sounds absolutely insane, what would they even be used for?"

Ozpin spoke: "He had a few ideas. He knew that his mixtures rarely worked with every Grimm he had access to and realized that some could not be controlled, but his ultimate dream was to make what could be controlled into Humanity's greatest allies. But you are also right Ms. Schnee, the Grimm Research heads thought the same."

Ren spoke this time: "I'm guessing it went rather messy, considering that this is the first time we even heard of this."

Ozpin nodded: "Indeed. While I wasn't as optimistic as the man was, I did see that there was definitive potential in his ideas. But the research heads saw him as insane, obsessed, some of them called him a madman without even looking at the data or cross examining it. Some even accused him of planning to use them as conquest army to put himself in command of everything, due to his semblance which allowed to manipulate certain parts of the electrical spectrum and generate certain types of waves which was his plan for issuing orders to his mutated Grimm due to the crystals' resonance with his semblance. They detached his name from all of his findings, began prodding him and exposing bits to the public, eventually forcing the Vale Council to suspend his Huntsman License which forced me to order him to resign as a teacher."

Blake spoke with disgust on her face and in her voice: "That's horrible. Did he manage to salvage his life?"

Ozpin nodded: "He did. They never publically exposed his ideas and research so he retained his public image even though his huntsman registration had been terminated. He was brilliant, he managed to make a company that specialized in advance robotics and other advanced sciences' products here in Vale. It was unfortunately headquartered in the Mountain Glenn Region and fell with the expansion. He was living there when it happened and we haven't heard from him or of him since then. We can only assume he died with Mountain Glenn's populace."

Ruby spoke this time: "What was his name?"

Ozpin spoke: "His name was Doctor Montgomery Merlot, he was the founder of the Merlot Science Corporation. Anything else?"

The group looked at each other, Ms. Valkyrie spoke this time: "I think that is everything for now sir."

Tyriant stepped up now: "Good. Now onto notable schedule changes. All of you have been assigned Advanced Combat class, I'm the teacher by the way, unless something happens that requires me to step away for some time, though we will be having two teachers for the class. This class has been added in addition to everything else you will be taking due to the Apex Beowulf. Cause for all we know, it marked you guys for others like it to find and attack, and if so we need to have you ready. We have someone coming in to help Ruby with her weapon, they ought to be here later today."

Ozpin nodded: "Yes they should. They might be here in time for the ceremony. Once Ruby is cleared as able to leave, we will be holding the ceremony a few hours later. I haven't told anyone else yet but classes will be held off until Monday."

The students all nodded.

The teachers made sure that everything was properly understood before they got up and left.

Preparations had to be made.

Xxx

_**6 hours later**_

_**Beacon auditorium **_

Ozpin had made the necessary preparations and got everything ready in a stunning amount of time.

Group by group he called groups of four first year students to the stage where he announced which chess piece they collected, what their team name would be, and who would be the leader.

Most of them usually was whoever's initial was the starting letter in the team name.

Some of those anagrams were crazy but Ozpin had a certain methodical madness to pronouncing them.

Some of the students mumbled that he either messed around with anagrams and possible pronunciations a little too much or cheated and used some kind of website name generator with a pronunciation guide.

Then it came time for Ruby's group.

"Could Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren come to the stage?" Professor Goodwitch signaled. The four obliged and approached.

Ozpin smiled professionally: "Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren. Your team stands out among the rest. It was truly formed last week before the initiation when chance and luck had you four meet in the Dust till Dawn and the desire to do right saw you to thwart the robbery on the establishment. To list just how your group has stood out would take far too long and I'm sure some here are ready to wrap this up." He paused for the small laugh that made its way through the audience.

The headmaster then continued: "You four collected the Black Rook pieces, from this day forward you shall be known as Team RNJR (Ranger), led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby couldn't help but be surprised that she was made leader of the team.

The man gave a concluding thought before he dismissed them to call the final group: "I have high hopes for all of you, you have shown qualities that I believe that Huntsman and Huntresses are sorely lacking nowadays, the willingness to do right because it is the right thing to do. I will be observing your growth carefully. You may go."

The kids left and then he began speaking again: "Finally we have one more group." The group in question, Yang and the others, made their way on stage.

Ozpin began his spiel: "Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, and Yang Xiao Long. You four faced down threats in the forest that many would have never hoped to have triumphed over and you have my congratulation. You have gather the white knights, thus forth you shall be known as: Team BWPY (Blue Print), led by Blake Belladonna."

Blake's eyes went wide and her bow twitched as well. Apparently Ruby wasn't the only one who was shocked at being made the leader.

Ozpin spoke one last time: "The class this year is interesting to say the least but I have faith that they shall be amongst the greatest Beacon produces. That one day their names will be written among true living legends like the Last King of Vale and the Grimm Reaper. The ceremony is concluded, I thank you all for attending." Before exiting the stage.

One member of the audience had positioned himself away from the rest as he observed the ceremony: _'Well what do you know Shorty? Pipsqueak managed to pull it off. Got into Beacon Early and made the leader of her team. Firecracker didn't do too badly either. Though in all honesty, Summer, I know you're proud of your daughters, both your actual one in Ruby and the one you chose to be a mother for in Yang, but you would tell them that this was only just the beginning. Heh, don't worry Shorty, I'll tell them.' _That member of the audience slinked off.

Ruby and Yang and their collective group stood outside in the dormitory section telling stories and stuff when he appeared and made himself known.

"Hey there Pipsqueak, Firecracker. How come every time I come around, a massive mess breaks out and you need my help to fix it?" The audience member announced himself to the groups with.

Both Ruby and Yang went stiff recognizing the voice and turned around. Their teammates turned to face the voice's source as well.

Both girls had massive smiles before rushing forward to hug the man, screaming: "UNCLE QROW!"

Qrow laughed and returned the gesture. Eventually, after the hug was broke apart, he spoke: "I heard about what happened in the forest and saw the pictures of the statue you made out of that Beowulf. You kids did good out there."

Ruby smiled and scratched the back of her head while Yang got a massive grin.

Qrow looked at the other students: "I made it in time for the ceremony. I heard a few names I already know in some capacity."

Qrow looked at Blake and he could tell that the bow on her head was hiding her cat ears. He spoke: "I heard your name was Blake Belladonna. Any relation to Ghira and Kali Belladonna?"

Blake went shocked somewhat, with the disguised ears twitching in surprise, before responding: "They're my parents."

Qrow nodded: "I figured. You look like them, especially Kali. I met them once a few years back and I have to say they're good people."

Blake seemed to let out a relieved breath at that, the conversation carried on for a moment before something hit the drunk scythe master's mind involving both Weiss's name and appearance.

Qrow looked at Weiss: "You're Winter Schnee's sister."

Weiss smiled and nodded. Qrow responded: "Hopefully you won't turn out like that Ice Queen."

Weiss went indignant: "HEY!"

Qrow shrugged and continued: "Her biggest problem is that she is too by the book as well as how much she trusts in, or relies on might be a better word, Ironwood. It's the Ace Ops' problem too. I get the feeling that if Ironwood goes off the deep end, they would keep following him despite him not being in the right mind. Probably follow him off that cliff as well."

Weiss seemed to deflate at that: "I met the Ace Ops once. Vine, Marrow, and Clover seemed to be nice but I think you're right about them being too reliant on Ironwood."

Qrow nodded: "I don't think any of the Ace Ops are bad people. Harriet needs a few lessons in humility knocked into her and Elm needs to learn to think beyond Atlas and Ironwood with some anger management lessons to go with it. Their biggest problem as a unit is that if Clover gets either knocked out or knocked off they won't be able to level out their differences and that could get them all killed."

Weiss nodded. Qrow continued: "Though I did notice just how you reacted when I started badmouthing Winter. You seem to have believed that I was going to attack her for being a Schnee but the moment I clarified and was pointing out her flaws, you seemed to go docile almost."

Weiss spoke: "I'm used to people who have negative thoughts about either her or me usually centering on us being Schnees."

Qrow nodded in understanding: "I can understand why. Your father is a piece of work."

The conversation kept going for a while before Qrow noticed something.

Qrow asked: "Hey Pipsqueak. That is your mother's necklace, right?"

Ruby nodded: "Yeah."

Qrow continued: "Why is it glowing?"

The glow from the necklace was red with a distinct black tinge to it, as though the crystal was glowing both red and black simultaneously somehow.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head: "I don't know. It has been doing this since I woke up. Yang says it started right after the thing in the Emerald Forest. I have no clue why."

Qrow spoke: "Those crystals that Tyriant gave her have always been strange to me. Though Summer tended to leave them behind and not wear the necklace on missions. I have no clue where he got 'em."

A voice joined in: "You could always ask and maybe you might get an answer."

The group looked over and saw the shadow controller walk over.

The group really took in his appearance beyond what really stood out.

The clothes he wore looked like a modified black business suit mixed with the design of a suit that would be worn by one of the gunslinger lawmen who used to be extremely prevalent over towards the wastes that connected Vale and Vacuo portions of Sanus and in some places in that area still were.

He wore a black dress tie and a white shirt under a black vest. The jacket he wore cut off just above his knees.

He wasn't wearing the harness with the armor plates and holsters for his guns that he had on when he saved them in the forest but the students could still tell he was ready to kill if needed.

Qrow spoke: "Fine. Where did you get those crystals?"

Tyriant smiled and spoke: "I found them in the Dark Lands. I got pinned down and was forced to hide in a cave pretty deep in them and I started looking around and found them. Couldn't figure out how to make them work, but I have been an amateur jeweler, hobby I picked up in my spare time, so I turned one of them into a necklace. You know the story of how Summer got the necklace from me. Gave the rest of the crystals to her as well hoping that they might find some use. And then Ruby activated her eyes the other day, it seemed to have activate the crystal she wears as a necklace. I checked on the others and they are all active now as well."

Ruby asked: "Why is that?"

Tyriant shrugged: "Don't know why. Probably something to do with the Silver Eyes. Anyways, I see you have already met the other teacher for the Advanced Combat class."

Some of the students went wide eyed, others nodded, while a few cheered.

Ruby paused her celebration and spoke: "Wait, if you're here, that means you were called to help fix Crescent Rose."

Qrow nodded: "Got any ideas for how to improve it? Because you have only made the first step on the path of being a Huntress, and there is still much more to go."

Ruby narrowed her eyes and adopted a dangerous smirk that promised she was determined for the task ahead: "Oh yeah I do. I have some ideas on how to improve her but I'll need to some testing before we begin rebuilding."

Qrow smiled: "I can't wait to see what you end up churning out." then his expression went serious before continuing: "I know Oz said classes start Monday, but I want a head start to see what we need to fix. We're holding our first class tomorrow afternoon almost immediately after lunch, so I suggest you get plenty of rest. I have an idea of what might need fixing or improving with Ruby and Yang but the rest I have no idea other than here say and maybe a few recordings if they exist. After that, hopefully we can get to work rebuilding Crescent Rose."

The students nodded in understanding.

Ruby smiled: "Can't wait to get started. Guess we'll use the rest of today to get settled in."

Nora spoke up: "Right! Gotta decorate and stuff! First our rooms, THEN THE REST OF BEACON!" the smile on her face almost seemed too big on her face.

Everyone laughed at Nora's antics, though some had a hint of nervousness to it.

After some farewells, the two teachers left to a secluded part of the school ground.

Qrow pulled his flask out and drank some of its contents before speaking: "Alright Tyriant, spill. What didn't you say in front of the students just now?"

Tyriant sighed: "My ability renders me sensitive to a lot of things that hold darkness and shadows as part of their very nature. Those Dust crystals I gave Summer and she passed down to Ruby. I can sense the darkness that is in them alongside the elements associated with Dust now that they have been rendered active. I think those crystals acts as if they are some kind of perpetual energy generation, don't know for sure. You and Ruby would have to test it."

Qrow nodded: "Will do. Do you think there is more of them out there in the Dark Lands?"

Tyriant adopted a ponderous posture: "Perhaps. But I wasn't kidding when I said I found them in a cave in the heart of the Dark Lands. I wasn't that far away from the Shrine of Darkness."

Qrow choked: "What the hell were you doing down there?! That's place is incredibly close to Salem's castle!"

Tyriant shrugged: "I was asked to do reconnaissance and report on rumors of a new type of Grimm that was being reported as patrolling the Dark Lands."

Qrow sighed: "Makes sense. What type of Grimm was it?"

Tyriant responded: "A now extinct variant of the Nuckelavee. One that possessed aerial capabilities. This was the mission I was out on when you kids we're having your initiation. Once I had a plan I moved in and destroyed the original and made sure that pool that could spawn them was completely destroyed."

Qrow nodded: "Yeah I figured considering that this is the first I have heard of a freak like that. Do you think Salem will catch wind of this and start trying to kill Ruby?"

Tyriant merely spoke: "I think if we play our cards right and train the kids well enough, I think we can come up with an endgame to break her before she could realize this threat exists. I would be more worried about the more immediate threat: whoever created the Apex Beowulf."

Qrow drank a few more swallows at that mention: "My money is on someone who wants to use Merlot's research for their own purposes. Use it for the same thing he was accused of desiring."

Tyriant nodded: "That sounds plausible. Though I believe we should prepare for the slight possibility that the good doctor is alive and has completely lost it."

"Same." Qrow responded. "Though the situation with Amber as well as locating April needs to be resolved as well. Any progress on the assailants?"

Tyriant shook his head: "We know where to start but without a solid lead we cannot find the footsteps. It might be a few months before we have a good, solid lead."

Qrow shook his head: "The lament of investigating a crime that the like of which has never happened before."

Tyriant laughed bitterly: "You're fucking telling me. It is always such a pain in the fucking ass. If there is such a thing as Fate that all living things are bound by, then whoever controls it the biggest dick and/or bitch."

Qrow laughed as well: "Put that in a book and we can call it a new gospel to preach. We might be a make a damn cult if we work hard enough."

Tyriant laughed: "I told you about my how grandfather basically did just that for a laugh, right?"

Qrow snorted: "I don't think you told me that one."

Tyriant kept laughing: "Maybe another time friend. I have got some things to look into. Sayonara for now, friend."

Qrow nodded: "See ya tomorrow."

With that the Reaper of Misfortune and the Shadow Wielder parted ways.

_**That night**_

The Vale based members of the circle dedicated to protecting the secrets deemed too dangerous to be known to the public were awoken by a text message.

The sender was listed as Tyriant Blackshadow.

Most of them were used to his more eccentric habits when he was having a rough night and decided to indulge to lull himself to sleep.

This however, was not the words of a man under the influence.

It was simple

_Tyriant: Queen has made her move, Autumn's assailant eludes us but we have found something potentially even bigger. We have identified one of the pawns in the Queen's Vale operation._

A moment later, a face with that many had thought would one day be a guardian of hope but was revealed to be a power hungry sociopath was shown, looking 4 years older than the last known picture of her, taken the day before she disappeared and was presumed dead. Beautiful face and hair and eyes that carried a look of calculation that had become monstrous looking ever since her nature was discovered.

_Tyriant: Ella Ashster lives. She is apparently calling herself Cinder Fall now._

**End Chapter 3**

**Oh hell, did this chapter kick my ass.**

**According to word, I started this chapter on the 31****st**** of March. It took me almost 2 months to get this finished. I finished it moments before uploading it on May 29, 2020. I have been focusing a lot on Seals lately and I have had shit going on IRL. Plus classes have started back for me.**

**The first name I gave to Merlot comes from Montgomery, the assistant to the character Dr. Moreau who Merlot is based on.**

**I know some of the character Qrow mentions meeting before are characters in canon he didn't meet till the events of the series. Here it is the result of the changes that have occurred.**

**How do you like that ending? I think this little tidbit is fitting considering that Raven remarks that Cinder's name is so appropriate that it had to be an alias. Ella is based on the other part of the fairy tale character Cinder is based on, Cinderella, and Ashter is based on ash, which is just another term for cinders. I try to be clever.**

**Well, I'll probably be reworking this chapter, I am not too proud of it.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out timely.**

**Until Next Time: Stay Safe and Stay Healthy**

**SEE YA LATER!**


	4. Notice to all readers

Hey guys.

I know it has been a while since the last chapter of, well anything honestly, but especially Silver Twist.

I kind of got caught up writing so much other projects alongside Seals and Silver Twist that I kind of burned myself.

Though I have to say this, as of today, Silver Twist alongside any RWBY project I am working on at the moment is out on publishing Hiatus.

I personally hate this when it happens but hear me out.

Personal matters, plus work, plus general disappointment with other RWBY projects as well as the show itself for the last few years, and added all that to my displeasure with my writing quality has brought me to the conclusion that I need to step back from my RWBY projects for the time being and regroup while I redouble my efforts on Seals while at the same time working to improve my RWBY Content.

I will admit that the disappointment with other creators content has help driven me to this. I will not point fingers or name names.

I will continue to write Silver Twist and my other projects that I hope to one day put out there but a new chapter to Silver Twist or a new RWBY project will not be seen for quite some time. I do intend to eventually start updating Silver Twist again.

This is not an unofficial cancellation, for the reason of I hate it when stuff like this happens. If I am still alive but come to the conclusion that I must step away from this project permanently, I will strive to get all completed chapters up alongside a notice of cancellation alongside an outline explaining exactly what I had planned and why.

It is with a heavy heart that I do this but I give you this promise, Silver Twist will resume by 2022.

If this is where we say farewell then so be it. Thanks for following me till now.

For those who will stick around: Sayonara... Until we meet again.


End file.
